Fated Opposites
by Crystal Moonlight Smasher
Summary: Teito and Keiko have very similar yet very different pasts. When they follow their destiny together, what will happen? OC.
1. I'll Kill You Now

**There are 2 OCs (Original Characters) in the story. XD. Don't worry they're not perfect. So let's get right to it! Please Enjoy!**

**The OCs are Keiko (Girl) and Shinji (Boy). (I may refer to them as Kei or Shin in the story).**

Frau: Give me the most lines, kay?

Castor: Be quiet. *Kicks Frau

Frau: OW! You pickin' a fight?

Labrador: Don't fight. *Smiles

**I don't own 07 Ghost.**

Mikage, Teito and Keiko were walking down the hall of the Barsburg Empire's military academy.

"Teito! I hear you're skippin' out on classes lately, _shame_, _shame_." Mikage beamed.

"Well classes are boring. The only fun classes are the ones where we're allowed to use our Zaiphon." Keiko shrugged.

"HEY! BIG NEWS!" Shinji ran up to the trio.

"Hmm? What's up?" Mikage turned.

"The graduation test is tomorrow. It's supposed to be _really_ hard." Shinji burst out.

"You didn't know about it?" Teito asked emotionlessly.

"Lame..." Keiko grinned.

"Well then... Keiko let's go back to our room." Shinji gestured.

"Kay, Catch ya guys later!" Keiko left with Shinji.

"Well we should head back too, Teito." Mikage sighed.

"Yeah." Teito and Mikage headed in the opposite direction.

IN SECTOR A...

"Hey Shin, how do you think its gonna work out?" Keiko asked Shinji. Shinji looked at Keiko who was on the top bunk.

"Pshh, don't worry about it. We'll be fine." Shinji said.

"We should get to bed." Keiko said as she pulled the covers over her face.

IN SECTOR B... (You anime lovers might recognize this scene a little! XD)

"Hey Teito... It all went by so fast." Mikage kicked at Teito from the bottom bed.

"Yeah. But we won't die. I won't ever abandon you on the battlefield." Teito whispered.

"REALLY? THAT'S THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME!" Mikage poked his head next to Teito with tears flowing down his eyes.

"Err... Get down, will you!" Teito laughed

"Let's make a pledge. I won't ever abandon you, and we'll both make it out of here alive." Mikage raised a clenched fist.

"Yeah." Teito lifted his fist to Mikage.

THE NEXT DAY...

"SECTOR A, Please go to Room 3! SECTOR B, Please go to Room 7!" The woman yelled.

"Let's go." Keiko moved toward Room 3 with Shinji.

"Those two are likely to die." Keiko heard two men say. She shot them a glare as she entered the room.

The first thing Keiko noticed was a man in a black and gold uniform that matched hers.

"Please kill the target." The man said as he left leaving the ten students trapped inside.

"How vague." A student murmured. Suddenly a huge black monster appeared.

Keiko's POV

"Ooh w—eak-l—i—n-gs!" The monster cackled. A boy with a cocky look shot his Zaiphon, only to be crushed in one blow. He was dead. The shock hit us all too late as two more students were knocked out or dead. I scanned the room for Shinji. The monster grabbed three more students and knocked them out.

"SHINJI!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as the monster lifted him into a death grip. The last two students other than Shinji and me cowered in fear as they banged on the glass. I suddenly remembered. I saw flashbacks of my family, how they were murdered.

"Die." I whispered as I leaped into the air and shot my Zaiphon at the monster's hand. He couldn't react nearly fast enough.

Shinji's POV

"Argh..." I struggled only to see Keiko shoot a Zaiphon at the hand holding me. I only saw her eyes for a second. They were blood red. In an instant she waved a Zaiphon around the monsters neck and he was dead before he could understand what happened.

"Keiko..." I whimpered. How totally useless I was...

Regular POV

Teito and Mikage came to see and were shocked at the scene. (Teito defeated the monster and Ayanami killed it when Teito hesitated to. First episode of anime.) Keiko snapped back into reality as she glared at the beast.

"SHINJI!" She reached him quickly.

"Don't worry, I have a healing Zaiphon. I'll be better in no time." Shinji stood up and saw a horrific sight.

"Get out. We don't need people like you." Ayanami in the flesh yelled at the two students that were still alive. They rushed out.

"Finally, someone worthy. You both have succeeded in this exam. However, Teito and Keiko come with me." Ayanami walked away with Hyuuga, Teito and Keiko following. This left Mikage and Shinji speechless.

**Author's Note: I'm going to change the story around a bit more, so bear with it. ;) By the way, this will probably be the longest chapter.**

Teito and Keiko followed reluctantly as they both felt eerie pains in their head. It hurt so much. They fell to the ground instantly.

"Hmm." Ayanami whirled around as Teito and Keiko gained memories of their hate for Ayanami (Author's Note: I'll explain this later.). They both eagerly charged towards Ayanami in a fierce attack.

Hyuuga stopped both Zaiphon attacks as he grinned widely.

"No, you shouldn't attack Aya-tan! He'll kill you." Hyuuga pushed them away.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" They both shouted in unison. Konatsu appears to block off Keiko's Zaiphon with his sword. Both Teito and Keiko snap back into reality, before passing out on the ground.

"Interesting girl." Konatsu said as his sword shatters into millions of tiny pieces.

"Get me a sword like yours, Hyuuga." Konatsu smirked as he looked at the only cracked sword of his subordinate.

"Hey, I need a better one too, whaddya say Aya-tan?" Hyuuga smirked. Ayanami just stared down at the two.

"I understand the Raggs boy attacking, but one of our own? Interrogate them both." Ayanami walked away.

That's when they were both put in a cell.

"Teito... ugh... TEITO!" Keiko yelled.

"Ugh... Keiko?" Teito felt chains around his hands and feet, as well as on Keiko.

"Let's get out using our Zaiphon." Both of them got the chains off. (Author's Note: I hate how in the anime Teito has them on FOREVER, until like 8 episodes. XD)

_CLANK!_ The door opened, revealing Mikage and Shinji.

"Oh my god. They were taking out your stuff so... JUST COME!" Mikage grabbed Teito and Shinji grabbed Keiko.

They prepared Hawkziles.

"Shinji, Keiko go on without us, we'll take another one!" Mikage shouted.

"NO! Don't come with me Shinji, you have a family." Keiko shouted.

"I'm coming! I'm not letting you go alone." Shinji retorted.

"Fine, just don't hate me for this." I knocked him out.

"Teito, let's go! We can't drag them into this!" I gestured considering he was a slave and shouldn't have had a family. As hard as it was to leave them, it had to be done.

"Goodbye Mikage, I must go." Teito smiled the best he could and left Mikage, seeing him signal thumbs up.

"Let's go." They disappeared into space.

Soon after days of flying, the gas ran out. They were plummeting to the land. Keiko and Teito passed out.

The three bishops sped through the mountains in their purple/black outfits. Teito landed in Frau's arms while Labrador swiftly caught Keiko.

Teito woke up to a loud and annoying voice. Frau hovered over him.

"He's up." Teito glared.

Teito's POV

"Who are you people?" I was wide-awake now. After the trio of bishops introduced themselves, I noticed the girl in black torn rags on the other bed.

"KEIKO!" I rushed over and shook her. The bishop known as Labrador put his hand on my shoulder.

"She's resting, let her sleep a little." Labrador smiled.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked.

"This is a church."

"Oh." There was an ominous silence. Then Keiko said something in her sleep.

"I'll – kill you now." It wasn't a nightmare.

**So? How was it? Please R&R!**


	2. Revenge vs God's Love

**Special thanks to HapiHani246 for reviewing**

**Special thanks to BooDude for putting this story on favorite and story alert list.**

**THANKS, YOU GUYS ROCK.**

**I don't own 07 Ghost.**

**Enjoy.**

Teito's POV

I heard Keiko say "I'll kill you now" in her sleep. She wasn't having a nightmare. It seemed like she was actually happy about it. I shuddered. The 3 bishops obviously noticed Keiko. What would happen? Suddenly everything that happened flushed through my mind. Leaving behind Mikage and Shinji. The memories flooded through my head like a tsunami and everything went black.

Regular POV

"What was that all about?" Frau scratched his head.

"I don't know. But this could be troublesome." Castor shrugged.

"I'll take care of the girl. Frau, I think it would be best if you stayed with the boy. I can already see how much alike you guys are." Labrador smiled and lifted Keiko up and left.

"HOW ARE WE ALIKE!" Frau shouted.

"Well, we'll leave him to you." Castor said as he followed Labrador out.

"Wait- ugh. Now I'm stuck with this brat." Frau sat on the bed and sighed.

Keiko's POV

It was the best. I had just hunted down the men. They were dead. I was so excited that I pinched myself to see if it was real. Of course, it wasn't.

I found myself in a room filled with sweet smells and flowers. The sun was still out. I could make out a figure sitting in the room. Then the reality hit me.

"Who are you? Where's Teito? Where am I? Answer me or I'll kill you." I glared at Labrador.

"Don't worry. My name is Labrador and you're in a church. Teito is just fine. You should rest up." As polite as that sounded, I felt like he wasn't afraid at all. He seemed like one of the crazy people who could lie as easily as breathing.

"I'm leaving then." I slowly got up and struggled to keep my balance. I walked to the door and had just touched the doorknob with the tip of my fingers when some green vines with pink flowers wrapped themselves around my waist.

Teito's POV

The second time waking up was even worse. I felt drowsy and irritated. The bishop named Frau was looking out the window. When I noticed that Keiko wasn't there anymore, I flushed with anger. Slowly I crept out of the bed and crawled to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Frau smirked as he appeared in front of the door.

"To find Keiko." Teito got up from the floor.

"She's resting." Frau said still blocking the door.

"Who cares? We have some business to take care of so-" Teito felt a burning sensation in his head as he fell down to the floor.

"Just move and let me go." Teito wobbled as he got up.

"Jeez." Frau muttered as he took out a jar of sparkles and flung them onto Teito.

"Wha-" Teito passed out immediately.

Regular POV

Castor was walking slowly down the halls. _A hawkzile from the empire? That's impossible. How could they have escaped?_

"I'm here to check in on the two newbies." A voice echoed.

"Oh, so you're the one? Right now they're with Frau and Labrador. You can see them later." Castor smiled.

"Oh, okay then." Hakuren turned around and walked away.

**Ah, the joy of cliffhangers. R&R. FOOLED YA! There's my belated belated belated April fool's gift. Continue on people!**

"Let – go of me!" Keiko thrashed and pulled at the tangled vines.

"You really should get some rest. I have to give you something anyway." Labrador walked over to Keiko and gave her a misty blue rose.

"Keep it with you." Labrador whispered. Keiko suddenly felt drowsy and numb. She passed out. (A.N.: Passing out is the best way to end these parts. Sorry, if you're annoyed! XD)

"What's going on?" Teito rubbed his eyes.

"It's nighttime. You were sleeping for quite a long time." Hakuren gestured towards the window.

"Ugh. I'm gonna kill that flower freak." Keiko woke up in the bed next to Teito.

"I hear you've been through... err... a lot." Hakuren sighed.

"Sleep." Keiko muttered and a blue Zaiphon made Hakuren fall asleep.

"We should go, right?" Keiko smiled evilly.

"You didn't have to knock him out. We're going back to save Shinji and Mikage. It doesn't hurt to check." Teito said.

"What's this?" Teito pointed to the shiny purple flower on the bed.

"Oh, Labrador gave me a blue one. It could be some kind of tracker. Let's leave them." Keiko got out of bed and quickly opened the door.

"Let's go." Teito whispered. The two went through twists and turns, and finally made it out.

"Not much security." Teito relaxed.

"Almost as bad as the empire. Hah. Okay, I know. Not funny." Keiko recalled her last awful experience in that retched place.

"Looks like we have some naughty kids." Labrador mocked.

"We believe that it was fate that brought you here." Castor remarked.

"Fate? Are you kidding me? I don't belong anywhere and definitely not here. I only exist to hunt down the gang called "Raiders" who KILLED MY ENTIRE FAMILY!" Keiko yelled.

"I can't stay here and cause problems. I have to check on my friends. My only friends." Teito glared.

"Revenge isn't a noble path. Is there God's love in that?" Frau retorted.

"We're leaving either way. God can't save everyone! We need to do that on our own!" Teito fumed.

"May god be with you." Frau released his scythe.

**Okay, now it's the end. Please R&R! I hope you liked it and stuff...**


	3. The Mark of A Kor

**HEY! Special thanks to:**

**FireandWaterGal and twistedworld7 for putting this story on Story Alert! ;)**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku for putting this story on Favorites! :D**

**MCRDanime for reviewing, and for the advice, I hope you'll enjoy it! XD**

**If I forgot anyone, private message me and let me know!**

Keiko pushed back her long, flowing dark brown hair into a ponytail. Her outfit was a tattered black and gold uniform. At the sight of the metal scythe, she gulped. It reminded her of the day the Raiders set foot in her house. The reflection of her face showed on the scythe, a dark glow coming from it.

"Teito." Keiko glanced in his direction. Keiko had heard of the bishops in 7th Districts. They were infamous. Heroes in her household, at least they used to be. The least she knew was that this was not going to be a walk in the park.

"Got it." Teito nodded as Keiko jumped down from the bridge to look for a way out.

"Lab. I leave the other brat to you." Frau sprinted towards Teito. Labrador followed Keiko as the three bishops miraculously changed into their dark purple outfits (A.N. – I love how they do that, ;D).

"I'll go check on Hakuren." Castor walked back into the church.

TEITO'S POV

I felt my sweat trickle down my face; not bothering to wipe it, I simply gulped. Something about this guy was... _terrifying._ That weird scythe gripped tightly in his hands. That murderous look, as if he'd done this before. I started towards the doors leading out of the church. My attacks were always directed for me to get closer to the doors. Attack. Attack. _Attack._ The eerie voice played in my head.

"You can't beat me like this." Frau hinted a small grin as if to tell me _Is this all you can do brat?_ He wasn't taking this seriously. Neither was I.

I took a few minutes to gather up my Zaiphon. This was going to be big. Betting on this one shot. Time and sound froze as I ran up to Frau and let my Zaiphon run wild. As if on cue, a sudden shock filled my chest. It wasn't Frau's doing, but it was a bluish mark. My attack disappeared. I heard Frau mutter something under his breath.

"_The mark of a Kor."_

Regular POV

Keiko ran faster and faster until Labrador threw a flower at her feet. She sighed, annoyed at their persistence.

"Hey! Purple-haired-flower-lover-freak-of-a-bishop?" Keiko turned around and noticed that he was unaffected by her comment.

"What is it?" Labrador asked politely. _He must take anger control classes..._

"Could you **quit** following me around, its creepy." Keiko made a disgusted face, definitely exaggerated.

"Come back now, you can't possibly think of leaving with your _injuries._" (A.N.- Sorry people, for some reason it's really hard to make realistic Labrador lines...) Labrador said. _Was that sarcasm?_ Keiko thought in disbelief.

"Whatever. Now leave me alone or-" Keiko felt a wind forcefully push through her body, as a blue mark appeared on her arm (A.N.- It would be just weird for it to be on her chest. ****shudders****).

"What is this thing?" Keiko poked the blue mark.

"It's the mark of a Kor. But why is it...?" Labrador whispered. Suddenly Castor jumped down to where they were.

"There are two Kors in the church. One of them seemed to have marked Teito. It doesn't seem like they wished for anything either. We already took care of one. The other is-" Castor was cut off by the sound of wings crackling.

"—right here." Castor finished.

"_YoU dOn'T kNoW hOw VaLuAbLe ThOsE hUmAnS aRe. My MaStEr WoUlD bE dElIgHtEd If I bRoUgHt ThEm WiTh Me! WhAt Do YoU sAy BiShOpS?"_ The Kor screeched, as it reached to grab Keiko. Suddenly Teito jumped down and pushed Keiko aside.

"I didn't need your help." Keiko brushed him off.

"I know, but that was the point. If you attack its wings, the soul trapped will be injured too." Teito explained.

"What a pain." Keiko looked up at the old man and suddenly felt a sudden shock. Hadn't she seen those before? She recognized this feeling, like when she was with Ayanami. AYANAMI! In a flash, both Teito and Keiko's eyes glowed a blood red color.

Ayanami sent the Raiders with a Kor to dispose of her family. He's as good as dead.

**It was kind of short, but I have some important things to do, so expect more coming. I tried to add in as much details of what Keiko looked like, but there's no way to explain her getting any cool new clothes. Don't worry, the next chapters should be more focused on that too. Review and Rate and Write and Favorite and Story Alert! ;)**


	4. A Burning Whisper

**Hey people! It's been a while... For all my Gakuen Alice fans, if you have time, be sure to check out my new story "Fire Exists to Burn".**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Lumi yoshinigama and polysemic842 for putting this on their favorite story lists!**

"How dare you attack my master? Unforgivable. I will erase you from this world." The eye of Mikhail appeared from under Teito's skin.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." The eye of Raphael released from Keiko's hand as well.

_Where am I? Where is this place? Why... am I here?_

"OI! Wake up!" Teito shook Keiko harshly.

"What..." Keiko gasped as she sprung up.

"Stop snoring and help me out here." Teito motioned around.

"What is this?" Keiko yelled.

"The eyes of Mikhail and Raphael?" Frau stared in disbelief.

"As I thought. But if both stones are here then-" Castor stressed.

"Then the Barsburg Empire will surely come." Labrador finished.

"Let's just disintegrate the Kor, before the brats end up killing the soul." Frau sighed.

In the Barsburg Empire...

Ayanami and his trusted companions called the Black Hawks awaited orders from Chairman Miroku in the office. They're black outfits darkened the red velvet room.

"We need them back. Immediately." Miroku crossed his hands over his chest.

"May I ask why?" Ayanami pressed.

"They hold the eyes of Mikhail and Raphael." Miroku strained.

"Both? No wonder their attacks were so powerful." Konatsu smirked.

"This is annoying." Kuroyuri yawned.

"This is to be kept in utmost secrecy. Not only were they supposedly unfitted for the stones, it was not allowed. People will go after them if they find out." Miroku glared.

"Very well. Is there anything specific I should know? They were **your** students." Ayanami glared back.

Miroku sighed. "Teito was my best student. His skills were unmatched. Keiko might have had the potential to match him, but she... never puts effort into things. In fact, it was obvious that she didn't trust us. The one thing peculiar about them was that Teito refused to kill without meaning and often left the clean up to others. Keiko was what you would call _bloodthirsty_. She would finish the mission and had no mercy."

"Very well. We'll be on our way then." Ayanami turned to walk out.

"Wait. I searched into their pasts. It seems like you have a big part in their lives. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to kill you at first glance. Don't underestimate them." Miroku added.

"I won't." Ayanami left the room with the Black Hawks.

"Ahh. What a pain. What're we gonna do, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga poked out from behind him as they followed down the hallways.

"I wanna get the chance to pay that girl back for my sword. A swordsman's pride is at stake." Konatsu grinned.

"You will get your chance." Ayanami plastered a serious look on his face and continued to walk down the hall.

Back in the church...

"Get back, let us release the Kor!" Castor called out to Mikhail and Raphael.

"No, leave it to us. Hurting our mas-" Mikhail gasped as Frau's arms wrapped around his neck. Labrador also had Raphael in the same position.

"DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE?" Frau gripped tightly around his neck as Mikhail struggled to get out.

"Castor, hurry!" Labrador strengthened his grip with vines as Raphael started to gasp for air and blood circulation. Castor suddenly released the Kor and caught the old man. At the same time Frau and Labrador let go of the kids, who fell to the ground breathing in the air.

"Now we only have this to take care of." Frau sighed as he looked down.

_How do we get out of here? What is this?_

Keiko and Teito stared at the swirling purple and black dimension they were in. Teito still had his church, white clothing, which was making it hard to move. He envied Keiko for her Empire uniform.

"This is unbelievable. Can we get out?" Keiko turned to Teito.

"How should I know, there's no walls or even FLOORS!" Teito groaned.

"Let's try firing our Zaiphon." Keiko said.

"Okay... Huh? It's not coming out." Teito tried countless attempts.

"What's going on?" Keiko shook her hands violently.

"Stop being impatient." Teito looked around. Suddenly a violent surge of wind sucked them in.

Back with the Bishops...

"Finally, they're back." Teito and Keiko looked up at Frau. They were outside in the night as they noticed the three bishops staring at them curiously.

"What happened?" Keiko rubbed her head.

"Nothing. We just released the Kor. I'll bring him into the church." Castor said as he carried the man into the church.

"Well, no use standing around here." Frau grabbed Teito and dragged him into the church.

"Ugh! Let go!" Teito struggled.

"Well then, time to go!" Labrador smiled as he used his vines to pick up Keiko and drag her into the church.

"HEY!" Keiko shrieked.

In Teito's room...

"Ow. That hurt! What's your problem!" Frau threw Teito onto the bed and looked at him.

_The kid's pretty tough._

"I need to get rid of that mark on your chest." Frau said as he used his mouth to take off his gloves. Frau pressed his hand on the mark and it disappeared in a bright light.

"Keh!" Teito plopped on the bed.

"You should go to sleep." Frau said as he left Teito breathing heavily on the bed.

In Keiko's room...

"Let go! You suck." Keiko suddenly stopped resisting the vines because of a sharp pain in her arm.

"OW! Did you do this?" Keiko glared.

"No, let me release it." Labrador put his hand over the mark and made it disappear.

"Ugh." Keiko used her light bangs to cover her eyes as her head drooped.

"Sorry, you should get some rest." Labrador dropped her onto the bed.

At the Barsburg Empire...

"Hello children... we're coming..." Ayanami whispered bitterly.

Teito and Keiko heard the voice burn into their heads.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review and favorite and you know the rest...**


	5. 100 Kor, 6 People, 3 Hawkiles, 2 Flowers

**HEY GUYS! It's been a busy weekend, and I'm glad I get the chance to write this.**

**Special thanks goes out to Releen Perris and sync94 for putting this on your story alert list. =) Thanks a lot!**

**Also VERY SPECIAL THANKS to ShinigamiinPeru for putting this on your story alert list, favorite list, AND reviewing! WOW! That's a winner. ;)**

**So I dedicate this to all of my supporters and viewers: Yeah, that's you! O_O**

**Just a reminder, I accept all opinions and reviews that you give! Even if it's just a word. Except the total hater flames that have no real reason to them. -_-**

**Remember: I don't own 07 Ghost, but I love it. :D I'm tempted to say that its the best anime I've seen, but it doesn't feel right to ditch Naruto, and the others ;).**

**Well, Enjoy!**

In the air ship...

"We're nearing the church, sir."

"Very well. We're leaving." Ayanami took the lead, followed by the Black Hawks.

"Kay, Aya-tan! We can kill anyone except the two vessel kids right?" Hyuuga grinned widely.

"Leave them to me, however if possible, capture suspicious or powerful bishops. (A.N. – By "suspicious or powerful bishops" he refers to Zehel, Profe, Feist, etc)." Ayanami smirked.

"Roger." Konatsu sneered.

At the gate of the church...

"REALLY? LIKE REALLY REALLY?" Keiko eyes sparkled with delight.

"Stop acting like such a child." Teito tried to hide a small smile.

Frau rolled his eyes, "YES. FOR THE LAST TIME YOU CAN-"

"No. It's not a good idea." Castor neared them with Labrador.

"I agree. They're not in the position for this." Labrador said worriedly.

"Oh, please. They don't seem injured anymore." Frau shrugged.

"It's just one mission, so it shouldn't be a problem." Teito brushed off his white outfit.

"We'll all be going anyway. I could've done a mission like this on my own." Keiko sighed.

"Uhh... fine. Well, if we didn't let them go, it would be a waste, right Labrador?" Castor smiled as he pulled out two sets of clothes.

"This one's for Keiko, and this one's for Teito. Go change for now, we'll wait here" Labrador winked as he handed them the outfits. They departed to their rooms.

"Woah." Keiko looked at her new outfit. She put on the black shirt with a red stripe going down each of the sleeves and a final red stripe down the center off to the left. It included a black jacket, and black pants. She slipped on the matching black shoes that were in much better condition than her current ones. With the addition of fingerless black gloves, she tied her hair into a ponytail with a black hair tie. (A.N. – Black just seems more powerful. XD)

"Huh, what's this...?" Keiko looked at the clothing left over.

"Cool." Teito put on his matching outfit and left quickly.

Keiko finally arrived as she fumed angrily. She threw the dress at the bishops.

"Take this back! Is this some kind of joke?" Keiko crossed her arms.

"Oh, we thought you might like a dress." Castor caught the dress.

"No way! I hate them." (A.N. – In real life, I don't hate dresses XD) Keiko stuck her tongue out at them. They started laughing a lot.

"Okay, what I want to know is, what's this long extra thin pocket for?" Teito poked the hole on his jacket.

"Yeah, I have one too." Keiko calmed down a little.

"Oh! That's where the flower goes." Labrador placed the flowers he gave them before, in the pocket. (A.N. – If you forgot about the flowers, go back to chapter two, just Ctrl f: flower.) Keiko had her blue flower, and Teito had his purple flower.

"Ugh. I don't really err... want the flower." Keiko looked down at it. Teito silently agreed.

"Keep it with you, or else we won't let you go." Frau smirked.

"Jerk." Teito muttered.

"We're going on a mission, to exterminate Kors. There seems to be about 100 of them. We want you to watch up close and if you can, learn to exterminate with the weapons we have in our hawkziles, remember, that's the only reason. And hopefully, we can figure out what zaiphon you have." Frau said strictly as the three bishops changed into their purple outfits within a second.

"Yeah, Yeah." Keiko and Teito chimed.

"Well then, let's go. Hop in." Frau helped Teito in his hawkzile.

"Looks like there's a lot of people joining the party." Hakuren jumped in behind Castor on another hawkzile.

"Who're you? ... Oh wait, you're that guy I knocked out. Pfft-" Keiko giggled as Labrador helped her in the last hawzile (A.N. – HAWKZILE, HAWKZILE, HAWKZILLEEEEEEEE!)

"Go home and learn some manners, brat." Hakuren sneered.

They departed quickly as the journey would be long. Little did they know, a certain group was watching them in the shadows.

"_We should follow them right, Aya-tan?"_

**Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review and favorite and everything else...**

Preview to the next chapter:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T USE MY ZAIPHON? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Keiko screamed.

"Shut up." Hakuren covered his ears.

"It's simple. Your zaiphon is gone." Castor stared.

**TO BE CONTINUED... (dun dun dunnnnnnn...)**


	6. Blood Stained

**HELLOOOOO! I admit I had a long writer's block... I was so sucked up in other anime and stuff I literally fell asleep in class today. O_O At least no one caught me.**

**Special thanks to ShinigamiinPeru for reviewing again. Love ya lots! ;P**

**Another special thanks to April Marciano for adding this to your favorite story list. :)**

**:O I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyway, please enjoy!**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T USE MY ZAIPHON? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Keiko screamed.

"Shut up." Hakuren covered his ears.

"It's simple. Your zaiphon is gone." Castor stared.

Keiko thought back to what had happened.

They flew left and right darting wherever they needed to go. After what seemed like hours of flying, they pulled over at an abandoned cabin-like place.

"Are we like sleeping here?" Keiko cringed. The dirty and shattered windows, accompanied with the torn curtains and dust lining the wood.

"What, scared? I'd expect no less from a girl like _you_." Hakuren sneered.

"What about girls like _you_?" Keiko retorted.

"Now, now, stop fighting. We're just stopping here for a bathroom break." Labrador smiled.

"Fine, hey _dude-I-knocked-out_ want me to hold your hand on the way to the **girl's bathroom**?" Keiko stuck her tongue out.

"Eww, I don't wanna touch you." Hakuren replied bluntly. Suddenly they both slammed the doors leading to the bathroom. Teito shivered as if something was looking at him from miles away. Frau took notice immediately, since they were on the same hawkzile.

"Oi, what's wrong? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Frau asked cautiously.

"Nah, I'm fine." Teito said emotionlessly.

Hakuren came stomping out muttering about Keiko.

Keiko felt like someone was talking about her, and she had a feeling she knew who it was.

She washed her hands and decided to surprise everyone by coming out of a hole in the back and going around.

Err... big mistake.

A hand shot out and gripped her neck harshly. She felt a sharp pain in her neck and ignored it.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"Give me everything you have. Based on your clothing I'm sure you have _something _valuable on you." A man choked out. Keiko looked back at her "stalker" friend and realized he was completely human with no Zaiphon. She hated herself for getting caught by this hobo freak.

"I'll say it once. Get off me." Keiko said emotionlessly.

"I'm sure your mother taught you to have manners." He whispered. Keiko suddenly felt memories overcome her. Her mother smiling. The family in peace. An eerie memory.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HER, YOU WRETCHED MONSTER." Keiko put a zaiphon circle around his neck and body. She slowly tore him apart and he evaporated into thin air without a trace. The last thing she heard was his scream that burned through her ears. _Like daisies_. (A.N. – Cheers to random comments! XD)

Keiko felt excited and bloodthirsty. She felt a sudden pang in her head. _What now? I've had enough._ The eye of Raphael was trying to take her over as she fell on her knees. She clutched her head and smelled the blood on her black jacket. Luckily it was unnoticeable. Teito came over to shake her. She came back too her senses somehow as they all came to look over her.

"What were you doing, making us wait so long? How did you even get out here without us seeing you?" Hakuren persisted.

All that came out was "Bathroom—hole—surprise—freak—" Keiko suddenly snapped out of it and said nothing.

"Umm... whatever..." Hakuren seemed **really** disturbed by the words he heard. The bishops finally spoke up.

"Hey. Keiko can you show us your zaiphon? Something seems off." Frau asked.

"Uhh, sure." Keiko held her hand out and tried to release zaiphon like normal. However nothing came out.

"As I thought, you can't use your zaiphon." Frau examined.

And that's what happened.

As much as Castor's comment about her zaiphon being gone shook her up, she tried to stay calm. _Stay calm._

"What do you mean by 'gone'?" Keiko twitched.

"It means you have to overcome something to get your zaiphon back. It seems that it was temporarily gone until you achieve something you've lost." Labrador continued.

"Oh. Eff. My. Life." Keiko sighed. She could think of a lot of things that she _lost,_ but it wasn't likely she could get it back.

"Well, whatever. It'll come back when it comes back. Let's just leave for now." Frau relaxed.

"Okay." The three replied in unison. They all stalked back to the hawkziles.

Just when Keiko was forgetting about that hobo freak that attacked her, she froze at a voice.

"Oh and Keiko, why are you cut on your neck?" Frau looked at her coldly, piercing her with his glare.

**So? I was tired of the girl being saved (As much as I love it) and decided to make her kill the hobo freak instead. XD Hobo freak...**

**Well, review and write and share your knowledge with me. ;)**


	7. A River of Lies

**Hi! I'm back! Miss me? C:**

**Anyways! I've had this planned out the whole time, but I just never felt like writing it, until now.**

**Thanks to:**

**ShinigamiinPeru for reviewing! ;)**

**nights angels 96 for putting this on you're favorite stories list. ;)**

**I don't own 07 ghost. But we all wish we did. At least to own the characters :).**

"Cut?" Keiko reached for her neck and looked at her now blood covered hand.

"Oh it's fine, its probably just from a tree branch." She lied.

"There's no way a tree branch could scratch you there, without you lifting up your neck." Frau said a little too fast.

"We felt you release your Zaiphon. What happened?" Labrador walked up to Keiko and started healing it.

"I just got a little shocked when the branch scratched me. I was lifting my neck because I thought I saw something move in the trees. So I just happened to release my Zaiphon." She lied again.

"..." The silence screamed out against Keiko's ears.

"Well, whatever. Let's just leave." Teito motioned for them to get going.

"Frau, there's something wrong with her." Castor whispered.

"I know." Frau closed his eyes and sighed.

They all went on their hawkziles and left.

"Aya-tan? Did you see that?" Hyuuga grinned.

"Of course." Ayanami glared in the direction in which they left.

"It might be more easier to separate them, then we initially thought." Konatsu walked back to their airship.

"It doesn't matter. They're both too weak to defeat us. Especially that girl without her zaiphon." Ayanami walked back with Hyuuga following close behind.

"Let's camp out here." Castor smiled. They all set up camp slowly. A huge tent was made, that could hold at most 10 people. Right when they finished, rain began to pour down.

"Hurry! Get inside!" Frau ran in, followed by everyone besides Labrador and Keiko.

"Umm, I need to go to the bathroom, so I'll meet you later." Keiko waved and walked in the direction of a stream.

"Okay, don't go too far!" Labrador smiled. Labrador went into the tent.

"We need to discuss something about Keiko." Frau said.

"Damn it! Why won't it come out?" Keiko shook her hands frantically.

"I can't even release Rafael or else it might go berserk." Keiko muttered under her breath.

"_Master. I am a part of you. You can control me to your will."_

"Huh? HOW?" Keiko said a little too loud. There was no response.

"Ugh. Whatever." Keiko sat down and got her whole outfit muddy. The rain poured over her as she sat there quietly. _Why can't I use my Zaiphon? Teito can. Even that other guy can. I can feel it._

Keiko splashed into the water and dipped her head partially in.

"Ugh. Cold." She just stayed there for a long time. Wondering. Breathing.

"Will I die soon?" She mumbled.

"That depends." Ayanami whispered.

"HUH?" Keiko got up and looked around. Nothing.

"I should ask Teito about this." Keiko hurried over to the tent.

Peeking her head in, she said "Hey, Teito. Did you-"

Everyone stared at her warily.

"Umm... what's the matter, Keiko?" Teito asked.

"Never mind that. What's going on here? It seems like someone just died." Keiko shuttered a little.

"Keiko," Labrador spoke.

"...did you kill someone recently?"

**Makes you feel kinda depressed, huh?**

**Teito needs a bigger part. I'll make it bigger next time. Also, I was hoping that after this whole arc, they could have a bishop's exam. Keiko dresses up as a boy to take it.**

**Hope you had funnnn! TTYL! Don't forget to review and all that nice stuff.**


End file.
